


Exhale

by Naeryse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Romance, To Be Continued, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeryse/pseuds/Naeryse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the forest, Itachi and Naruto reunite. What is Naruto eager to see first? ItaNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> My heart felt thanks goes to TheDarkKnight and Itachi Toriniti for the beta. All mistakes are my own.

Uzumaki Naruto was tailing a black crow into the depths of the forest, anticipation coursed through his veins, as he leapt from branch to branch, eager to keep up with the soaring bird.

Thoughts of its owner flashed by with each passing moment, heightening his desire by the second; it had been too long since their last meeting. He missed him.

Suddenly, the bird dove low, disappearing behind a large tree with a shriek. Moments later, Uchiha Itachi emerged from the same place with a sly glint in his eyes.

“I was beginning to think you couldn’t keep up.” The missing-nin remarked, before the blonde charged into his arms with a smile.

“Like I’d lose to a genjutsu clone, real birds don’t even-” The boy was cut off by the man’s tongue, seeking entrance to his mouth.

There would be time for talking later, the Sharingan wielder thought, while deepening the kiss and holding the blonde closer.

After breaking apart for air, Naruto breathed against him, rubbing his chest. “I wanna see it,” he said.

The blonde’s enthusiasm never ceased to amaze Itachi. Arching his brows suggestively, he replied, “not here.”

Taking Naruto by the hand, Itachi led him to a small clearing, causing a wide grin to spread on the boy’s face after they came to a halt.

Never one to waste time during their trysts, deft fingers formed the hand seals of the fire technique.

“Katon Housenka no Jutsu,” Itachi brought his fingers to his lips, breathing out a series of small fireballs that lit the glade, bright orange.

“Wow! You like you’re smoking when you do that!” He chuckled as the light of the fireballs reflected in his eyes; it was a tradition of theirs that never failed to amuse either of them.

The corners of Itachi’s lips curved into a smile, as warmth surged through his core, knowing that he was loved by this golden-nin.

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while but it wasn’t in the spirit of any of my plots. Thank you for reading.


End file.
